


Something new

by andreea956



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreea956/pseuds/andreea956
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the fuck are you?"  Tommy yelled at her.He was naked in a room with a fucking stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

Tommy was kinda cold,which was kinda odd.Ever since he moved in with Adam,he was never cold at night.Tommy has cold blood in him and was always glued to Adam's side in bed.He opened his eyes a little to grab the sheet.He had to look twice at the clock for the numbers to be clearer and to see it was 2:30,good he could sleep more.Ever since he began dating Adam his insomnia wasn't such a pain in the ass.Adam made him calm and sleepy,then there were always ways to tire him out.Tommy grabbed the hand around his waist,it was slimmer than usual,weird.The sleepy blond turned to face Adam and instantly became awake.He jumped up in bed with a scream  
"what the fuck " There in his fucking bed was a naked fucking woman.The woman fluttered her lashes at the loud commotion

"who the fuck are you?" Tommy yelled at her.He was naked in a room with a fucking stranger.

"Tommy, the fuck you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about? what the fuck do you do here?" The woman was fully awake by tommy's yells.She looked irritated

"I live here ,what's with the stupid question?" Tommy remarked she was very naked,her breast and slim waist were full on display  
.  
"Fuckin' cover yourself and get the fuck out.My boyfriend will come and you don't want to mess with him"

"Tommy quit fucking around.Did you smoke something?"

"Where is Adam ? What did you do to Adam? ADAM!" Tommy was yelling so loud it put to shame Adam's vocals.He was out of bed and the sheet wrapped around his middle  
"ADA-" His yell was cut short by a slap.Did she just hit him?

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yes , now shut the fuck up.I'm Adam" In the room lit only by moonlight he couldn't see her face ,however he could she her womanly shape.

"Yeah and I'm Jesus Christ, nice to meet you"

"Tommy do you want another slap? What has gotten into you? I'm Adam"

"Yeah? Fucking prove it! " Tommy's tone was cold and demanding.Adam never heard it addressed toward him

"Want proves? Fine. I fucked you twice today,once on the couch and once in this bed.You have a tattoo near your cock that it can be seen only if you shave,it says A.Content?

How the fuck?. How did she knew this? Adam fucked him on the couch but it was this afternoon and they made love in bed ,he went to bed with Adam.Yes he made a tattoo near his dick when he was in a really bad crush stage,you could only see it when he was bare,he was not.

"Adam? That you? How is it possible? Who was the first men in my life?"

"Of course it's me stupid.What question is that? I was the first men in your life,you were a gay virgin."

"why did I broke my led the summer that started dating?"

"we were fucking and then you found a way to fall off of bed and break your leg.Are we done with the stupid questions?"

"Holly fuck fuck, what the fuck?" Tommy went and turned the light on.He took a good look at the girl.She had long black hair and lots of freckles.She had a straight nose,plump lips and round cheeckbones.A closer look at her confirmed that she had freckled lips but the eyes ,they were Adam's eyes.She did resembled Adam quite good,like is Adam ever had a twin sister this is how she would look like.

"Adam I think you should look in the mirror" By now Tommy was positive that it was Adam indeed.If would have left Tommy ,he sure would have gone to him the moment he started screaming.Also their estate had security and was not so easy to get in."Please go check yourself in the mirror"

"If I go will you stop screaming and all the questions?" even her fuckin' voice sounded identical to Adam's

"yes"

He got up and went slowly to the bathroom. Damn her ass looked good now that he wasn't scared anymore.

"I think you damaged my head with your screaming,I see weird" As the light turned on it took 5 seconds flat to hear the most loud screaming to ever come from Adam's mouth

"What the fuck! fuck, fuck, fucking fuck,fuck" He was shaking and running circles,if it wasn't Adam, Tommy would have found it funny " it is now possible.I can't be a woman,my head is fucking with me"

"But is is real,I can see you" Tommy put his two cents in

"Not fucking helping" He was chewing his nails,a habit Adam had when he was super distress.If he would not stop pacing,she will run a hole in the rug.

"I know,I'm sorry baby.Come here" he went willingly to Tommy's open arms and sat on his lap.Her head under his chin and arms around him.He was smaller that Tommy by a couple inches.The blonde stroked his back gently with one arm and runned a hand through his hair.Adam calmed almost instantly,that was his thing,a good hug and a head rub.They stayed there for 10 minutes,just hugging and calming each other.Tommy kept rubbing Adam's back and kissing his hair.As bad as the situation was,Adam felt good and protected in Tommy's larger arms.It was odd to be the small one,the one that needed protecting but it was good.Tommy lifted Adam's head and kissed his forehead.

"Are you a little bit calm now?" Tommy asked softly

"I think I am,yeah. Tommy,what the fuck will I do?" Tommy hated the look of fright and insecurity in Adam's eyes.He hated that he could do nothing,hating that this was happening to Adam, his Adam..

"I don't know baby? wait and see? maybe it will go away just like it come back?"

Without even thinking Tommy kissed Adam.When Adam was distressed a good sweet kiss would make him better,this time was no differend.The kiss started sweet and innocent but soon grew in intensity.There was lips ,teeth and tongues clashed together,fighting for something,chasing something.As the kiss was prolonged,Tommy could feel Adam's breasts on his chest.As he lowered his hand,he could feel the soft curve of Adam's ass,which was amazing.

Ending the kiss way to early "Tommy Joe, you are not sporting a boner at this time" Adam's tone was scandalous and his eyes wide.

"What can I say, I'm bi and you are a very,very attractive woman.Stop lying,you love my boners either way"

"Yeah well....now is not the proper time"

"When ever was I proper Adam?" Just as he said this his eyes were drawn by the soft,all droll worthy,looking breasts.He could jerk of to this for a long time.Tommy couln't stop his impulse and he just squeezes Adam's boob

"Tommy Joe ! What are you doing?" Adam jumped from his lap and started pacing again.All that motion made the breast sway and bounce enticingly,Tommy bit his lip

"Let me take a picture of you,please" Tommy's brain was long gone in the gutter.If Adam turned into a woman ,might as well take evidence and enjoy it

"What ? NO—"

"Please,just let me.It will be my jerk off material.I still like women and this way I wont feel guilty anymore" Tommy put his best puppy eyes and pout to the work,Adam could not deny him

"But—" Adam's defence started to crumble

"Please, I will give you head" Tommy knew he was playing dirty but it was worth it

"Tommy ,have you lost your damn mind?" Adam stopped pacing and was now in the middle of the room.Tommy went slowly,as to not scare him,and sank to his knees in front of him.

Tommy looked up " Come on Adam,I know it turns you on.Knowing that I find you attractive as a woman,knowing that I want to jerk off only on images of you.I has girlfriends before and you know what they all told me? That I give amazing head.That I could eat a pussy like I was a starving man and that was the only juice on Earth" Tommy gave Adam his slurry eyes and gently kissed Adam's navel,then he dipped his tongue in for a dirty lick and softly nipped the flesh.On look up and Adam was gone

"Oh fuck, why can't I say no to you?"

With a sexy smirk Tommy replied "Because,baby,i'm just that good"


	2. Show me what you got

Tommy took his Iphone and opened his camera. Adam was not in the middle of the room waiting for instructions.Tommy told Adam to hide his breasts with the hair. Adam did as told even crooked her hip and put the bedroom smirk. Next Adam was told to take a seat on the sofa and bend his head, arch his back and be sexy. The camera was on fire taking one shot after another, not wasting a second. Tommy was in heaven and Adam loved the dark spark in his eyes. At first Adam didn't know how to pose. This body was differed, he did not know what to present. Tommy's instruction and encouragement soon made him comfortable and Adam started to be more Adam. He playfully nipped his finger while caressing on breast and them spreading his legs slowly as a promise for for more to come. Adam stated to feel more and more turned on from all his displaying. He started to feel something wet between his legs and he could also feel his pulse........there

"Holy shit Tommy, I'm wet!" The words just burst out of Adam's mouth, his brain to mouth filter long gone " I'm actually getting wet and is fucking weird"

"Fuck , Adam, you can't say things like that

"But it's slippery and hot and.." Adam put his hand on his pussy and touched his clit, hard "Ahhh" his hips arched off the sofa. "God...Tommy this feels"  
Thats it, he could give a flying fuck about pictures. Why was he here with his stupid phone in hanld when he could be buried tongue deep between those gorgeous legs. Tommy throws the useless phone and pounces on Adam, who still touched himself. Tommy grabbed Adam's legs by his thighs and dragged him to the edge while spreading his legs. He could see how pink the skin down there was. Adam was in such a daze

"To..Tommy wha"

 

"Oh baby I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll be screaming my name" And with that Tommy buried his face in Adam's pussy.

He inhaled the intoxicating musk smeel there and took a broad lick from back to front. Adam's hips arched off the bed. Tommy sucked lightly on his clit and then lightly bit it. Tommy loved Adam's taste, musky and a salty but a little bitter and so faminine but at the same time so Adam. He felt like he could do this for hours and the sounds Adam was making. God, those moans and breathy sounds made Tommy's head spin and cock twich. Tommy was licking wide across Adam's pussy then he suck the labia. Tommy was mean ,he knew that Adam was craving more but he dindn't knew what. Tommy wanted Adam to beg, something he didn't do often ,usualy Tommy was the one beggin but not tonight.

"Tommy...." Adam lifted his hips while pushing Tommy's head between his legs. Tommy slowed his movements, now he licked kitten licks at his opening, maddering slow.

"Tommy..." Adam was still trying to top from the bottom.Oh no sir.Tommy stopped his licking and settled on placing eschimo kisses on his clit.Adam was still strong...well too bad for him.

"Tommy...." Tommy ignored him and stoped all toghether.

"What, something wrog darlin?" The blond put his most innocent face and batted his lashes.

Adam's breathing was ragged."You know..."

"No, I don't"

"Tommy" Adam was alright whining now

"Tommy, what?"

" Please " Adam got out through his theeth and lifted once again his hips.

"Please what?"

"Please fucking suck me or do something, more I need more, just pl"

Tommy took pity in him and sucked real hard on his clit while he shoved his fingers in his hole.Adam and Tommy moaned.Adam because he was getting what he craved and Tommy because Adam's insides were gripping him so thigtly that he almost couldn't thrust.Man,how he would love to pound that pussy.Adam's hips were restless,he was getting close, he could feel from the tension in the legs around his head and from the amound of wettnes that was slipping out.Adam's moans and brearhing were getting out of control.

"Tommy....I" Tommy crocked his finger a little and brouht his pinky one around the puckerd skin.With one final thrust,Tommy his so perfectly his g spot and the finger inn his ass was the last staw.Adam convulsed so hard and gushed all over Tommy's face.Hot damn the guitarist almost come from the visual alone.He will have so much jerk off material.Tommy continued to lick Adam through his orgasm until he was oversesitive.

"fuck ,glitter baby you are something else"

"Told you I was good,now you have prof"

"Shut up and make out with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that I have not updated this when I said I will but it is here now ans I hope you will like it.


	3. Out of this world

Tommy bent his head and started sucking and licking on Adam's left side of his neck.If Tommy ever wanted to make Adam horny fast then he went for the neck,this time was no exception,the fact that he was tweaking Adam's hard nipples was a added bonus.The gasps and sharp breaths coming out of Adam were beautiful.

"Tommy" Adam urged grabbing his hair and pulling

Tommy lowered his head and latched on one of his nipples,rolling hiss tongue around the hard nub.The hand is his hair tightened but pulled with full force when Tommy presses hard on his clit.The way Adam arched had Tommy mesmerized.Tommy kept sucking and licking at his nipples while alternating from soft circles around the clit to sharp short presses.Adam was delirious with pleasure and he was ready to go again,this multiple orgasm sure was a jackpot deal for women.  
If Tommy were to doubt his skills at pleasuring a woman then the amount of juice slipping out of Adam was a pretty damn answer.He gathered some more of Adam's juices and rubbed his clit fast and hard.Adam arched off the bed;Tommy's scalp started to sting from being pulled on.The blonde squeezed Adam's tit with one hand and parted his legs with the other.Adam was already on the brick of a orgasm,his pants and gasps a vocal reminder of how good he felt,but when Tommy latched like a starving animal on his pussy and pressed his nose on his clit he almost orgasmed.Sure Adam was fingered by handful of guys in his life but it never did anything too special for him but this,this fingering was out of the world.Tommy had now three fingers inside of his and it seemed like he was searching for-

"Oh my god,FUCK ,Tom-" Adam's orgasm was so intense and out of this world amazing that he didn't even feel Tommy enter him or the sting of the first thrust.

Adam was so mother fucking tight that Tommy was glad Adam didn't felt him enter,he almost came for the grip alone,he needed a few more moments to collect his self.Adam felt like he was on cloud nine....is there something more awesome than this? Adam didn't think there could be something better than this.In his male body Adam was all grunts and short male moans but in this female form,Adam, was moaning like a whore in heat.Never in his life had he moaned so much.Adam's nipples were so hard that they stabbed Tommy's chest when he lowered to kiss his lover.To say Tommy was pleased with his self was an understatement,he was smirking like a fucking cheshire cat.

"Are you alright baby?" The blonde swapped the tangled hair out of Adam's face

"So alright,so alright, god baby you I ,I can't even" Adam was speechless and the task of making a coherent sentence seemed impossible.

"Oh baby,the fun now starts"

Adam's eyes widened comically "There is mor-" he didn't get to finish because he was interrupt by Tommy's sharp thrust.Tommy was good, he was so motherfucking good,whit every thrust he hit his g-spot right on.Adam wrapped his legs around Tommy's back and gripped tight on his shoulder.He was so glad that Tommy was doing all the work because if Adam was incapable of moving,just of feeling.Tommy was in heaven ,pure fucking heaven.Adam was so tight,tighter than any girl that he ever was with.The fact that Tommy is and will be the only man to have Adam in this way turned him one beyond measure.Adam's moaned and breathing should be illegal.Tommy was already on the brick of a orgasm,he just needed to make Adam orgasm once more.

Adam whined when Tommy wasn't inside of him.He was almost there and now he felt empty.Tommy manhandled Adam on his front,shoved a pillow below Adam's hips and entered his from behind.Adam's back arched and he gripped whit one hand the sheet and with the other Tommy's hair.Adam was lost in his pleasure all he could do was pant and grip the sheets with sheer force.Tommy was fucking him hard and fast now just a little push and he was there.Tommy felt Adam was close ,he was too, he put his hand between Adam's hips and the pillow.Whit one final thrust to his g-spot and hard firm presses to his hips Adam orgasmed, squirting all over his self and Tommy's tights.Adam felt like he peed his self and Tommy orgasmed with a grunt and a bite to Adam's shoulder

"Tommy -" Adam was beyond spent and he fell asleep instantly.The next time he woke up he was clean and most importantly he was in his old body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this got me so long to update but i'm busy with school and preparing for med school. Sorry again for any mistakes that you may fing,as you know I don't have a beta.To aswer some questios,yes there is a reason why Adam turns into a woman but until then this will be a porny story ....sorry not sorry.


	4. Drinks and fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry it took me so fuckin long to post this but here it is.Please tell me what you think.

It was a couple weeks later,after that event,that the couple decided to go clubbing.Tommy wasnt very found of night clubs but Adam liked them and he had to tag along,unless Tommy wanted assholes to eyefuck his man,he didnt.Adam come out of the bedroom looking like sex on legs.Tommy's knees went to jelly.His man was wearing this really tight and form fitting pair of dark jeans,paired with a dark blue T-shirt that had places were it was see-thru topped with a black jacket and high boots.  
"So,how do I look?" Adam asked  
"Fuckin amazing ,babe"  
"Awww thank you,you don't look so bad yourself"  
In Tommy's opinion he didn't look anything special.Just his skinnys and a band T-Shirt with his creepers and leather jacket  
"Are you ready to go,princess?" Tommy asked  
"Fuck you very much,Yea I am" Adam kissed him  
"C'mon let's go" Tommy slapped his ass

The club they were going to go was called Parallel.It was a new high end club,opened by some secret patrons.Adam could give a fuck about who the patrons were,he liked the club and the energy there plus they had the most awesome rainbow drink.His mouth was already watering just thinking about it.The club was not that far away,just a 20 minutes drive,if there was not traffic.Tommy turned on the radio but changed the station right away.It was some Selena Gomez crap.The changing of the station continued until Adam snapped.  
"Will you just fuckin pick one already!"  
"Sorry,it's just that all there is is crap"  
Fortunately for Tommy,in less than 5,they got there.The bouncer knew Adam and let them through without waiting,they sure pissed some people off,Tommy's favourite thing.The club was more crowded than last time.The air was warm and just a little bit from humid,but in a little while it sure will be.The club was low lit,neon lights lighting up the pace every few seconds.The music here was good,he will give the club that.The couple went to the bar and ordered their drink.For Tommy a coke and whisky and for Adam a tequila.Tommy sipped his drink and watched the crowd from the bar.For now people were still calm and decent,the alcohol was not through their system yet.Adam was in a corner takin pictures with a couple of glamberts and fans.Tommy was used to this,it was almost like a ritual for them.They would get to the club around 10 11 ish,order their drink at the bar.Sip their drink twice maybe thirce times and by then the glamberts or the fans would get to them.It was like they were predators and Adam and he the only type of meat that they eat.It was by mutual agreement that the pictures would be taken early in the time.That way Adam will look decent.Tommy called that bullshit,Adam always looked good.Even when he was with no make up,his hair a mess and a handover from hell.In fact for Tommy ,Adam was never more gorgeous than in the morning.Whit his hair a fuckin mess and even a little droll in the corner of his mouth.He adored that sleepy Adam,morning breath and all that jazz.Although Adam post sex was pretty fuckin gorgeous too,it was his second best look,especially after Tommy messed up his hair from always runnin his hands through him.  
Adam came to his and Tommy's table,which Tommy and couple of friends grabbed in the mean time.Adam looked so good,like sin rolled in heaven.He bent down and kissed Tommy with a passion that left the blonde breathless.Tommy was so glad that they gave up on that bullshit with the no kissing in public.Tommy would go nuts if he had to wait for a safe place to kiss his man,plus people had seen them frenchin before.Nothing new there.After parting they rested their foreheads together.

"Hey" Adam smiled  
"Hey yourself" Tommy pecked him quick "So I see the vultures let you go"  
"Yeah well they ate all the meat on my bones,guess it helped that I lost some weight"  
"Will you fuckin stop,you looked gorgeous before and you look just as gorgeous now.For me it doesen't matter how much you weight,nor will it ever.Real glamberts think that too"  
Adam gave him the Tommy-smile,the one that only he got, confident but at the same time vulnerable. "I love you too." Adam dropped another sweet kiss on Tommy's mouth."I will go and take a drink and they you will get that skinny ass of yours,which I love, and dance with be because I want to grind on your ass" Adam dirtly whispered in his ear  
"Fine by me" Tommy watch that sweet ass sissy that walk.He bit his lip while watching it sway away.God,Tommy could remember how Adam's ass looked as a woman's.There were a lot of jerking off sessions for Tommy after that,alone and with Adam.Speakin of the devil,Adam came holding that ridiculous rainbow drink in his hand and suckin at the end of the straw.Tommy felt his little friend peaking up in interest.Adam put his drink on the table near Jack's friend.Jack was their new friend.They met Jack through a couple of extened friends and the couple sorta clicked with him.He was funny and interesting to talk to,plus he didn't look at Adam like he was in desert and Adam the only water in the world..

"Hey Jack,,how's the night treating you?" Adam shouted at him  
"Good man,some pretty guys and chicks tonight,maybe I will get some"  
"Well good luck then" Adam winked " Come my beautiful beast,dance with me"

Adam dragged Tommy on the dance floor were he proceed to shove his tongue down his throat,not that Tommy minded,and spun him around.The music got dirtier by the hour,it was 1 am and most people were either drunk or well tipsy.Right now,in the club,was playing a good remix of " Grind on me".Adam tightened his grip on Tommy's hips and grinned harder on his ass.Tommy's head felt light headed and his belly heavy,he dropped his head on his boyfriend shoulder.Could you believe that they were together for three years already? Tommy sure couldn't believe he got so lucky,he hoped that he will get to say that they were together for 10 years ,then 15,20,25 and many fuckin more.Tommy pushed back on Adam's dick as good as he got,his own already half hard.Tommy tugged his boyfriend's head down and kissed him with want.The blonde could tell that his dick wasn't the only one waking up.The beat dropped even lower,by now all the couples on the floor looked like they were having sex with clothes on,not dancing.They were not far behind  
"Adam,take me home" Tommy whispered in his ear  
"Why baby?,I thought that you like it here"  
"I like it more when you pound my ass" was his reply  
Adam moaned "Sure baby,lets go and tell them that we leave"  
They got to their table,the only there was Jack.Adam's drink was mostly full.Looking at it,Adam decided to change that.  
"Hey Jack,we are leavin' " Tommy shouted  
"What? Already? But your drinks are almost full"  
Adam looked at his drink and suddenly he was very very thirsty.He took a sip from the rainbow drink and then decided,fuck it.He drank the whole thing in one swallow  
"Wow baby,slow down" Tommy tsked him "Well apparently our drinks are not full anymore.Bye buddy"  
"Yeah,whatever, have fun dudes"  
Tommy smirked ""Oh we will,trust me"  
Both of them drank too much alcohol for either of them to drive back,so they took the taxi.

The ride back sure felt infinitely more longer than getting there.Adam cuddled Tommy the whole ride,which was weird.Adam was not the cuddly drunk,he was the I want to fuck your brains out kind of drunk.Tommy felt so much comfort in Adam's arms and surrounded by his scent.The blonde never knew he was the submissive time ,until he met Adam.After he met Adam he suddenly was this needy bitch.Needy for love,cuddles,hugs,kisses,attention,stability,love.Adam did changed Tommy,without either of them realising it.Tommy could leave without Adam just fine,it was the thing that Tommy din't want to live without Adam,ever.Now every time he thought of the future it always is Adam and he,never just Tommy.The taxi got to it's destination.Adam paid the ride and followed behind Tommy.

Back at the apartment the blonde wrapped his arms around the other man's shoulders and attacked his mouth with gusto.Adam palmed Tommy's ass.Tommy got the message and jumped to wrap his legs around his hips.Their tongues moved in synchronised dance.They have made this many,many times before.Adam toed as best as he could his shoes and walked them to the bedroom.Adam's moves were getting sluggish ,he almost tripped on a pair of jeans abandoned on the floor.Tommy stradled Adam's waist and went for the neck.He wanted his man ready to go,for the neck was the most logical answer.Tommy licked and sucked at his boyfriend's neck with a passion,at the same time he rutted against Adam's hip.  
"Toh-Oh God,do that again-mmy, lube baby,where is the lube"  
Tommy let go of his neck and started to search for lube,which he did not find.  
"Baby,there is no lube here" Tommy responded "I'll go search the bathroom"  
Adam whined bit other than that said nothing.His search for lube came out fruitless.He looked every were.in the cabinets,by the mirror,in the make up corner,even on the fuckin' floor  
"Baby,there is no lube here.I'll go downstair,I know we have some"  
"M'kay"  
Tommy's search for lube downstair turned victorious,sure it took him 10 minutes,but it was the only lube stashed outside of the bedroom.Contrary to glamberts belives,the sex happned in the bedroom.Sure there was the occasional couch sex and rug sex but the cleaning was such a bitch.By mutual agreement the sex happen mostly in the bedroom.  
"Baby I found it,sure ,it took me fuckin' forever but I got it" Adam told him nothing,weird." Baby,Adam ,say something,I got the lube babe"  
Tommy's grin dropped to a soft smile when he glaced at Adam.Adam was asleep softly snorting.Adam only snore when he was either tired or sorta dunk,or a combination of the two.  
"Hot damn baby,you never did that before,sleep before getting ass.Guess we are old"  
Tommy got rid of his clothes and helped Adam out of his.There was nothing to do now but sleep,he was tired himself.If you ask Tommy what he would expect in the morning he would answer you a hangover or bitchy Adam.Adam was always some shade of bitchy when hangover.But the thing that Tommy would never expect to wake up to would be a boob.Not a man boob but a chick boob,the type of boob that he already sucked and licked on.


	5. Lazy mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys here is chapter 5.I'm sorry it took such a long time but oh well ,what's done is done.Tell me what you think

The sun was shining right on his face and annoying Tommy to no end.Tommy buried his head in Adam's chest but something was not right.Said chest was too small,Tommy remebers for sure that all his head could comfortably fit on Adam's chest.Tommy lifted his head,not bothering to open his eyes,and rearrange himself on Adam.Aaaah soft,such a good thing that Adam was puffy and soft.Something was tickling his nose,the blonde bate away the offending thing,now resting his hand on the full plump breast.Tommy opened his eyes really big.WHAIT! Soft and puffy chest? Plump breast?.Tommy blinked his eyes once.Twice.

Twelve times.

Nope he ain't blind or crazy.

Right in front of his face was Adam.....as a woman once again,or maybe he should say Adda?.Adam was the most gorgeous man Tommy had ever seen,the only one that he was gay for really,but as a woman Adam was a fuckin goddess.All soft perfect curves and freckled skin.The way that the sun rays fell on him was, hands down , the most beautiful sight that Tommy had ever seen.The thing that made it more beautiful for him was the naturalness of the sight.The fact that it was real and organic,not photoshoot material.Adam had on leg out of the blanket,his hand thrown over the face,hair a tangled mess and droll on his face.Droll that he would have every morning but will deny it till his last day.Tommy whipped the droll from his face and then his hand on the sheets.He carresed Adam's legs.  
His hair started to grow back from his las wax.  
Adam turned on his side,one leg in front of the other,ass sticking out.  
"No mom,I want chocolate" Adam mumbled in his sleep.When he was really tired he would talk in his sleep."The monkey,I want the monkey.Yeah green hair."  
Tommy glaced at the clock.  
It was only 7.  
They had nothing important to do today,which meant that they could sleep in.Later,after taking lots of pictures,like the creeper that he was.So he liked to have a couple million pictures of Adam as a woman,sue him.Tommy made Adam the little spoon.

Later on,Tommy,was awakened by wiggles and a moan.What the fuck?.He opened his eyes only for them to be rolled back in his head.Tommy hissed.Someone,Adam most likely ,just stroke his dick.The blonde glaced at Adam.He was breathin a little funny and kept crossing his legs.Adam moaned again turned his back to tommy,gripping his pillow.A slight "Ngg" came out of his lips.Tommy wondered.Could he? Nooo.But yet again at this time in the morning Adam would have a morning boner,Adam was one of those guys.But what if he had a girl boner?.

Well no time like the present to test his theory.  
Tommy stroke Adam's core.Fuck him.Adam moaned.Adam was wet.Tommy came up with an idea.Fuck yeah,he had always wanted to do that.The shit eating grin was so big his cheeks could split.Tommy leaned in and breathed his boyfriend's smell,heaven.Tommy didn't knew how Adam did it,but he always smelled good.Even when he was sweaty.Tommy thanked the universe,karma,who ever the fuck was there for giving him suck a clean conscious boyfriend.But right now was now the time to discus how Adam took three showers a day.Now it was time for business.

Tommy breathed on Adam's neck.The skin broke in goose bumps.He breathed once more then licked slowly,from top to bottom and then back up,stopping at the ear.he took Adam's ear in his mouth and sucked on it,then licked around it.Adam's breath was changing,more shallow.Tommy put his two fingers in his own mouth and wetted them thoughtfully.He started to mouth once again at the base of Adam's neck and rolled on of his ,hard by now nipples, between his fingers

Adam gasped,gripped the pillow more securely ,but didn't woke up.Perfect.Tommy scoped down on the bed.One deep breath in and he could smell the earthy,womanly scent of Adam arousal.Tommy took the hard nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it.Adam tasted divine.Even though his body changed,his skin tasted the same.A little salty with a faint undertone of sweet.Tommy caressed the skin of his navel.Yep the skin felt the same,only a little softer than usual.The good thing about either this body or the male one was that they responded with the same eagerness.He runned his hands through those sweet and moist lips.Adam's hips trembled,the pressure was not enough.Tommy rolls Adam's clit around with a lot more pressure.His hips buckle,tommy's dick twickes and Adam moanes yet again.

His face is up now,hands on the sheets,pillow abandoned.His eyes are still closed,who new Adam was such a heavy sleeper and right now Tommy loved that.Tommy tried to thrust his finger inside Adam but the angle was all wrong and his wrist was useless like that,so he switched hands.Aaah a little better.Adam turned on his back fully and spreaded his legs.Tommy moaned.Adam's pussy was pink perfect and wet, so so wet.He had never,in all his partners,seen suck a pink pussy.It almost looked like a child's,almost, cuz if it was his boner will be gone.Tommy was not a sick bastard.Adam's breath hitched and hips trembled.Tommy put another finger in and went a little up and- Bingo!

"Aaah" Adam moaned as his hips arched of the bed and woke up."Tommy wha-" but his words died on his lips when Tommy put his mouth on his clit and sucked hard while thrusting furiously in Adam's tight opening.  
"Nggg" Adam moaned as he orgasmed and locked Tommy's head viciously between his legs.Adam's vision went white.Tommy felt like Adam would crack his head open with the way he was griping his hair with one hand and squeezing with his thighs.Fuck it if this was not the way to die.Between his man's legs,fingers and mouth on him.He stopped the kitten licks at the clit when Adam became too sensitive

"Morning gorgeous" Tommy greeted

"And what a way to wake up.Thanks babe"

"You are most welcome"

"Say ,do am I what I think I am?" Adam asked while staring at the ceiling.His breath was finally starting to go down

"Well ,if you are thinking about a gorgeous goddess from heaven above,then yes" He replied before pecking Adam's lips.Adam could taste himself

"When had I turned?"

"I don't know for sure.Last night you went straight to sleep,which I find weird,after I went in search for lube.I woke up around 7 ish and you were like this" Tommy explained while caressing Adam's ankle.He did not touch his foot,they were ticklish.

"What time is it now?" Adam asked confused.He couldn't find his phone nearby.Maybe it had dropped on the floor."Ugh,my hair is a mess"

"Well now it's 10.I like your hair.It screams I just had sex"

Adam's eyebrows touched his hairline and his eyes widened comically "10!.Tommy what have you done from 7 to 10"

"Sleep,why?" Tommy was confused

Adam was outraged " How could you sleep when I am like this?". Adam lifted himself from the bed

"Well on my side and with my eyes closed.How am I supposed to sleep?"

"Tommy Joe,being a smartass won't help you right now!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Tommy asked annoyed.He didn't even look at Adam,just at the floor.He could see Adam's lower half pace back and forth

"Search for some fuckin answers,that's what" Adam raised his voice

"How am I supposed to find answers?.Phone a fuckin' call center? Google it?" Tommy raised his voice just as good.

"I don't know.I don't fuckin know.But I can't stay like this" Adam was freaking out,rage gone and fear setting in."I can't , I-"

"You won't stay like this" He reassured.Hot damn Tommy really was a sucker for when Adam cried,especially now.Those damn tears were breaking his heart

"You don't know.We don't know.I'm so scared.What if I won't turn back? My career is ruined" he sobbed out

Tommy took his boyfriend in his arms "It will be fine,you will see.Now do you know what could have caused it?"

"No,that's the thing.I don't smoke,I don't do drugs or take any prescription."

"What about drinks,places,people?"

"No.I only drank still water and some of your drink last night.No new people,just our friends and the occasional non shady glamberts"

"Lets go to sleep and well talk more about it"

"Tommy I can't sleep,I'm too-"

"-distressed ?Yes you are.Come on baby just half an hour.I promise it will all be gone once you woke up."

"You don't know that" Adam sniffed and whipped his face.

But Tommy was right,by the time he woke up,two hours later,Adam was back in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS/KUDOS are love!


	6. What if....

After Adam woke up from his nap,he stayed in his bed hugging his pillow. He was in a fetal position,his back to Tommy. He was scared,so so scared. What if he would turn again in a woman then stay like that?. What if he changed in the middle of a show, or while crossing the street. What if it affects his career?. What if his glamberts will give up on him?. Sure he was a freak but this was another level.What if his family will look differently at him now? What if Tommy will leave him?. Sure they fooled around and it was fuckin awesome but as nice as sex is,it's not everything. Why would someone want to be with a freak that shifted his body?. How much will Tommy accept? He was bound to get tired of Adam's bullshit one day

Tommy is one of the most important persons of his life.He is the most important. Sure, Adam loved his brother and father, adored his mother, they were very important. But on an emotional level, Tommy was the most important.There was a differed kind of love between his family and Tommy. Adam was grateful every day that his boyfriend loved him.That he chose to be his boyfriend.

Before meeting Tommy and a long while after, Adam was a mess.A huge fuckin mess. His head and heart will be all over the place. He would to stupid things, reckless things. Not once thinking of the consecuenties. Adam would drink and party, slut himself around.Sure he didn't bottom but he was a slut none the less. Even more so after he met Adam. He had slept with so many men, too many men. Now he regretted sleeping with every one of them.Every one of those nameless, faceless fuck, who meant nothing to Adam and were sluts,just like him.He would do drugs. Cocaine, meth, marijuana, Adam didn't discriminate. Sure, he did them rarely and made sure to have a couple of months between every dose. Then he had thought that he was smart. Now, he knew, he was stupid.

It took him a while to sort himself out. To man up and own his mistakes and fucked up decisions. He almost lose Tommy in the procces. To proud to apologies or listen when he had to. Tommy almost gave up on him. He even left Adam, for a short while but still. Thet had his so many bumps in the road at the very beggining. Tommy denying his attraction to Adam. Adam and his stupid slutty ways. Not trusting eachother. Hiding things from one another. Doubts, insecurities, fright of the unknown, pride and most of all heartache.

###

Adam followed this night's flavor out of his hotel room.The twink was nice, Adam supposed. He had a nice face and tight ass, other than that Adam came up blank. Chad, Rick, Josh? Whatever was his name. If anyone decided to take Adam up on his shit, they would tell him that the twink looked a lot like Tommy.

Once outside Adam smiled "Had a great time babe." He smirked and grabbed his ass.This one was a screamer.

Someone coughed nearby. Adam turned his head. Shit. Tommy stood there, staring at him. His face tired, expression hurt, hands at his sides.

"Tommy..." Adam acknowledged him. Jason forgotten

"I see I am not welcomed anymore." Jim rose on his toes and kissed Adam's cheek. "Call me gorgeous if you want more fun" He smirked at Adam and turned around only to stop in front of Tommy. "You could call me too" He winked

Tommy was disgusted "Piss off"

"Tommy, It's not-"

"What? What are you going to tell me? That it's not what it looks like? That you didn't fuck him 10 minutes ago? That it's nothing? How about you fuck off." He was screaming by the end

"Fuck you" Adam shouted " You don't own me. I fuck whoever I want" 

"Well clearly because you are a slut" Tommy was so fuckin furious. He just snapped.

###

Adam was brought back from his reverie by Tommy "Hey, what are you thinking about? You're all up in your head" He hugged Adam from behind and kissed his naked shoulder.

"Us"

"Mmmmm and what is it about us that you though of? He molded himself harder into Adam. Life was good. He was right, Adam was back.

"About how we got together"

"Mmm fun. But really, how do you feel?"

Adam intertwined their fingers and stared at their hands. Their hands fitted perfectly."Scared, worried, confused."

"It will be fine. For all we know it will never happen again."

"But what if it comes?. We didn't think it will come back this time either."

"Then we will deal with it.Whatever happens we're in this together." Tommy turned Adam's head and kissed him softly on the lips. It was just a slow steady peck but it drew the message. "You are my man"  
"Well I'm no man anymore" Adam couldn't believe that he found it in him to joke about this.

"Shut up.I think you are hot either way."

"I love you too"

"I know"

***

It was just a regular day.A splendid day of you asked Adam.He had no appointments today.No interviews,no recording,no private shows.Nothing,nothing just him.Tommy was out somewhere with Isaac or something.Doing God knows what,he just hoped it was nothing illegal.Those two almost got arrested that Adam had already lost count of it.He could have gone out with friends but decided not to.Sometimes he needed time to himself.Away from the media,away from people,away from friends.Just him and his thoughts.

He had finally got around doing his manicure and pedicure.His toe nails were so pretty.He cut them neatly and painted them with a clear coat of nail polish.His nails he coated deep silverish-blueish color,it matched his eyes.He even got to do that bath the he was craving.He used his favorite lush bath bomb, Inhale Exhale.Now he was in his pajamas and refused to dress in street chlotes.The TV was turned on only for background noise.Adam didn't like it when the house was dead silent,it made him feel alone.Silly? Maybe but that's how he felt.Adam looked at his nails and hummed.They were pretty. Should he catch up on his favorite shows or should he read that book that Jenna wouldn't shut about it.It was a vampire book,predictable, whit super menly men vampires pumped up on testosterone.The book was the start from a long series of separete love stories.Adam was not into manly men,he avoided them at all costs.All his boyfriends or sex buddies were tiny and feminine.Should he really kill some of his neurons on a vampire book?.Well why not? Tommy will be home any time now anyways.

Surprisingly the book was good,so good in fact that Adam devoured half of it.It didn't even matter to him that there was straight sex in it.At least it seemed hot.A blush rose on Adam's cheek, along with his dick.He had straight sex.He had awesome earthshaking straight sex with Tommy.How could women be lesbians when they had the wonders of dick?.Adam wondered if he did just like this girl,Beth.Wondered if he lifted his hips like her,if his tits perked like her's, if he moaned like her.He wondered how he tasted....down there.Adam Jumped right out of his skin and dropped the book when Tommy put his palms around his shoulders and asked what he was doing

"Shit,Tommy,you scared the crap out of me" He . Him with his hand above his heart.His heartbeat was crazy

"Always fun to scare you" Adam showed him the finger "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" he said way to fast and voice high "Wha what makes you think that I was doing something.I was reading,you saw me"

"Now Adam,I may be blonde, and stupid,but I'm not retarded.You never stutter,unless you have something to hide."

Adam's eyes were bog and his mouth full of saliva " I have nothing to hide,you're crazy"

Tommy lifted one eyebrow,or tried to,in the end they both got up" Really,then you wouldn't mind me reading were you were left."

"No, Tommy, don't you fuckin dare!" Adam chased after him around the house.Tommy couldn't read clearly what Adam had previously read but he saw the words dick and juices.Tommy hugged the book to his chest and runned towards the back yard.Adam hot on his toes.Tommy stopped of a second in front of the pool.He didn't knew which way to go,left or right.

SPLASH!!!

The next thing that Tommy knew was water and cold.1+1= that fucker threw him in the pool.The sly bastard.He could see the book at the bottom of the pool.Guess he won't be reading now,will he?.

"You fucker" Tommy said as soon as they emerged from the water then he punched Adam

"Ow,What?" Adam was the image of pure innocence

"You ruined my phone,it was in my pocket"

Adam's innocent face crumbled and was replaced with his sorry one" Really? Baby I didn't think about that.I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to"

"Well if you tell me what you were reading I may consider forgiving you.I know when you lie"

Adam looked down and mumbled something, all while playing with his nails

"What was that ? I didn't quite hear you"

Adam took a big breath " I said I was reading erotica,straight erotica"

Tommy burst out laughing "What? Since when do you read porn? I though you were the just-watch-it kind of guy"  
"It's erotica not porn-"

"Same thing"

"- and since today.I started the book today.It's a romance book.Now you ruined the book"

"I ruined it ? You were the one that threw me in the pool."

"Am I forgiven now?" Adam pecked Tommy on his lips.Their hair was a mess.  
"I lied,I never had the phone on me"

Adam punched Tommy " You fucker!.How dare you?.You suck"

Tommy smirked at him "Yeah,I totally do" his voice was bedroom low and sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book that Adam read is REAL.I love that series,it's like my fave of all time.The series is called The Black Dagger Brotherhood and the book in this fic is Dark Lover

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? ...Stay tuned to see what comes next  
> *Note that I don't have a beta and enlish is not my native language


End file.
